


before dawn

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, early morning kisses, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smooch-tober Day 3! A kiss on the cheek.For this moment only, he’s going to enjoy getting to just. Lay here. No responsibilities.





	before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> SHUSH I DIDN'T FORGET TO UPLOAD THIS YESTERDAY, YOU ALL SEE NOTHING

The soft blue light of early dawn fills the room, and Sora, his head resting on Riku’s chest, listens to Riku’s heart beat slowly. He listens to the steady thud and the soft rustle of his breath. Sleep drags at the corners of his eyes and everywhere Sora’s body touches Riku’s, heavy with heat and gravity, but Sora doesn’t want to go back to sleep. Not now. Not yet.

For this moment only, he’s going to enjoy getting to just. Lay here. No responsibilities.

He doesn’t have to run off anywhere. Here, in the quiet hours of the morning, Sora can just rest, tucked against Riku’s side, one leg flung across Riku’s hip. It isn’t quite sleep. It isn’t quite like being fully awake. Normally, Sora would be raring to go, jittery and full of a sense of adventure. But… Riku is here, and there’s nothing pressing for him to take care of really, so for one of the rare moments in the past several years, Sora gets to just. Exist.

He trails his fingers down Riku’s chest, solid and sure. Beneath his ear, the steady heartbeat stammers, kicks up a notch.

Riku shifts. His hand clenches where it rests on the soft crease of Sora’s waist, settles again as Riku wakes up in waves. First, the pulse of steady, minute motion from his center out to his toes. Next, a deep breath in, steadying. Squirming, Sora props himself up on his elbow, hovering over Riku. Close enough that his mouth brushes the stubble-rough skin of Riku’s jaw and he grins. Gently, he kisses his way up Riku’s face, from jaw to temple, delighting in the way Riku scrunches his eyes and shifts in vague protest before he actively realizes what’s going on and relaxes, boneless, against Sora’s weight.

Sora trails back down to Riku’s cheek, planting a good long kiss there before he pulls back far enough to meet Riku’s eyes, veiled by silver lashes.

“Morning,” Sora murmurs with a grin.

And Riku smiles at him, tilting himself up enough with an intriguing flex of his muscles beneath Sora’s hand to kiss Sora’s cheek in return. “Good morning, Sora.”


End file.
